Level 7/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 79 | prevtype = Jelly | previous = 6/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly | next = 8/Dreamworld }} is the seventh level in Sleepy Slopes and the second jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 52 single jelly squares and score at least 60,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This level is easy, just be aware that there are only 30 moves to clear 52 jelly squares, all of which are covered by icing. *There are 2 moon strucks, making it easier to complete this level. *The jellies are worth 52,000 points. Hence, an additional 8,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Simply create combinations while avoiding the colours that cause Odus to fall off the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 52,000 points. Hence, an additional 98,000 points for two stars and an additional 148,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 100.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 135.29% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach. *The position of the regular icings can make them quite hard to clear and reduce available board space to create special candies and cascades. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. In fact, it is highly recommended to use moon struck to boost the score. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for 2 moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated if most of the regular icings are not cleared before the first moon struck and most of the jellies would have been cleared before the second moon struck. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Strategy *Use the first 13 moves to clear most the regular icings to increase the power of the moon struck and also increase the available to create special candies. *Try to earn most of the points by the first moon struck. it is much harder to do with the second because another 13 regular moves have to be spent which may clear most of the jellies. Trivia *The icings form the shape of a heart. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #52 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 52,000 points #(150,000 - 75,000) points / 75,000 points x 100% = 100.00% #(200,000 - 85,000) points / 85,000 points x 100% = 135.294% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 7 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 7 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Sleepy Slopes levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Very easy levels